Its Better Be a Gay
by EXO Kkaebsong
Summary: "-Kalo lu udah mati matian ngejar cewek, tapi lu ga dapet dapet. Just be positif bro! Mungkin jodohlu cowok..."-Baekhyun ChanBaek Gaje! Abal! Typos! Garing! G mutu! Drabble!


Its Better Be a Gay

Description : "Kalo lu udah mati matian ngejar cewek, tapi lu ga dapet dapet. Just be positif bro! Mungkin jodohlu cowok..."-Baekhyun

Baekhyun POV

Hari ini, lagi lagi gw ngeliat sahabat gw yang lebih mirip tiang listrik ketimbang manusia itu nyatain perasaanya ke cewek(lagi). Entah ini udah yang keberapa kalinya, yang pasti nama cewek itu Hyun Hyeil. Cewek ini, secara mati matian dikejar ma dia, mungkin udah pernyataan yang ke 5.

Sebelumnya sih, dia ga ngejar cewek ini, tapi cewek yang laennya, masih temen sekelasnya Hyeil sih, cuma, mereka ga deket. Nama cewek itu tuh klo ga salah Oh Minrin. Anaknya Sehun ahjushi, ma Luhan Ahjuma. Cewek itu malah udah lebih dari 30 kali-sesuai catetan gw itu, g tau klo yg ga kecatet -_,- ditembak ma Chanyeol. Untung ga mati, klo mati kan repot urusannya, kan Sehun Ahjushi tuh holang kaya, yang sebenernya ga sekaya bokap si aChen, alis Suholang kaya, tapi sama aja-_,-

Gw ngehela nafas pas liat dia ditolak. Plis lah Yeol, ape lu ga bisa move on dari yeoja yeoja ntu? Jujur, sebenernya, gw ini udah lama suka ma elu, tapi... Gw ga berani ngasih tau elu, gw takut, elu bakal jauhin gw karena orientasi seksual gw yang nyimpang.

Lagi lagi gw ngehela nafas, gegara keinget seberapa gak pekanya tuh bocah tower listrik. Dan akhirnya, gw jalan pelan ke arah dia yang mukanya lusuh banget-tapi g sampe buluk, kek muka Jongos; temen sekelas kita-

Gw tepuk pundak dia, terus, gw ngomong sesuatu ke dia..

"Udelah Yeol, mungkin, elo harus move on!" Gw ngasih tau, ngegantung, terus gw lanjutin lagi.  
"Diluar sane, masih banyak kok YEOJA yang mau sama elu..." Gw agak nekanin kata yeoja, marena gw jujur, ngerasa nyesek ngomong itu. Die ngangguk, gw ngangguk, die ngangguk lagi, gw bales ngangguk lagi, die bales ngangguk lagi, ya gw bales ngangguk lagi, die bales lagi ngangguk, nah gw bales lagi, terus die ngangguk lagi, dan gw bales jitak di palanye, die kira kga puyeng ape ngangguk ngangguk terus, peak.-_,-  
"Duh, baek, yang aslinya ga baek baek amat, jan mukul kepala orang tamvan gitu, gw tau gw tamvan, jadi jangan ngepens la, ampe jadi sasaeng anarkis gitu, aaaouhh betapa sakitnya kepala kyuh yang kaouh djitakzzz..." Sumpah. Anak ini sok melankonis banget-_,-  
"Alay lu."

"WUOYYY! SI BEKYEON SUKA AME CHA-HMMPPHH!" Aih, si Jongos nih, ape sih, pake treak treak, gw doain makin buluk lu!-_,-  
"Heh kancut! Kga usah pke treak juga peak! Gw pacung lu tau rase lu!" Gw omelin ni bocah kancut atu.  
"Hehe, maap Baek.."  
"Lu g tau klo dia itu masih setreit(-_- iye klo elu, udah orientas seks melenceng, muka, ma bibirlu juga melenceng!" Gw sewot.  
"Iye dah kga pape, nyang penting lu ga nge bahas-" omongan nih anak buluk gw potong.  
"Oh ya, ma idung lu nyang pesek entu." Gw ngomong dng santai nya.  
"EH KGA USAH BAWA BAWA IDUNG SEKSEH GW YA LU! Lagipula, idung gw kga pesek, cuma minimalis..." Die ngomong. Peak ternyata nih bocah.  
"Same aje peak. G.O lu..."  
"Ngok? Ape tuh g.o?"  
"Goblok."  
"Dapuk."

Oh iye, kalian bertanya tanya ya dimane Chanyeol? Jawabannya tuh bocah satu lagi mundung di jamban sekolah, mungkin sangking(terlalu) galaouuh nya#tsahh palanye ampe nyemplung jamban.-_,-

Author POV

KRING... KRING... KRING..

Bunyi bel masuk jamban-eh- masuk kelas udah bunyi, si tiang listrik udah ade di kursinya sambil ngabisin 5 gulung tisu yang die colong dari jamban sekolah. Si Bekyeon nyang baek hati dan tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan suka maen flippy bird(-_- nepok npok pelan punggung Chanyeol, buat nenangin tuh bocah tower.

BOGH  
BOGH  
BOGH..

Buset dah... Itu anak nepok nepok buat nenangin, atau bertujuan buat nabok.-_,-

"Udalah yeol... Biarin aje, nih ya... Gw ngasih tau ke elu... Klo lu udah susah susah ngejar cewek, dan ujungnye lu kga dapet dapet, think positif aje, sape tau jodohlu cowok." Baekhyun ngomong dengan penuh ngarep, ngarep Chanyeol bisa ngarti perasaannye, sambil tangannye terus melanjutkan acara tabok menaboknya/?

"Hiks.. Iye ye Baek..." Chanyeol ngomong-ngegantung- gitu ngebuat Baekhyun seneng banget, brarti die punya kesempatan pacaran ma yeolo... #tsahhh  
"Hiks, tapi berhentilah menobok kyuhh..." Oemji.-_,- alay bin sok melankonisnye kambuh lagi.  
"Ish.. Iye iye, jadi gimana, lu mao nyoba move on?"  
"Ngok? Ma cowok gitu?"  
"Iye."

"Yeol?"  
"Insyaallah.."

"Iye iye, gw bakal nyoba.."  
"Nah gitu, klo gitu lu mau ga nyoba ma gw?"  
"Ngok? Pacaran ma elu."  
"Iye"  
"Boleh.."

6 Years leter..

Chanyeol POV

Sekarang, gw udah tunangan ma Baekliner^^

Mungkin, apa yang dulu dikatain ma dia ke gw, itu bener. Klo lu udah susah susah ngejar cewek, dan elu ga dapet dapet, positif thingking aja, mungkin jodohlu cowok..

Dan sekarang, gw percaya klo jodoh gw cowok.-yang sebenernya gw g yakin die cowok, tapi biarin deh- yaitu Baekliner^3^

END

AAAAA  
Gaje sumpah-_-)

Garing, ga mutu...

MIND TO RNR?#Moah


End file.
